galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Journey of Exile
Twin of Loneliness 2: Journey of Self is the indirect sequel to Twin of Loneliness, Ahrganot Skizgo's origin story. The story follows up on Operation Money Cushion and details Ahrganot's actions leading up to Operation Titanic Discoveries. This story will be done as the conclusion to the arc involving the Vaikan named Veoru Karik. Prologue Something went wrong. Horribly wrong. After the last mission, Ahrganot became emotionally compromised by what Umbra Castra had said to him. Cruel words that reached deep inside Ahrganot's innermost emotions. He lost control when he pulled a knife on Sol I Dor, but after coming to his senses, Ahrganot realized that he needed to solve something that has been bothering his entire life. He left on a shuttle to go on a quest to look for his brother and confront him. Chapter 1: Mines of Vitam Ahrganot climbed out of the shuttle onto some grey rocky ground putting on a breath mask. Immediately, he saw the orange gas giant Vitam looming over head. Vitam II, one of the moons, was an underground mine holding high-electron elements, while at the gas giant itself were some warp-space fuel mines. The pod itself was like a miniature ship. With enough fuel, he could travel short distances to nearby planets. The shuttle itself lacked a sufficient amount of cells to power it, so he would need to go inside the mine and obtain some. After that, he would need to get to the gas giant so that he could leave the planet. He planned to go to Krar, as that was the most likely area where he could find rumors - a giant interspecies metropolis. Lots of things pass and go by there. Ahrganot used the UPS to determine that the nearest mine was only a mile away across the rocky terrain. There was very little plant life. The place seemed quite desolate. For minutes, all he heard was the sound of wind and his footsteps against the ground. Soon, he came to a large quarry and immediately read a danger sign. "CONDEMNED!" His radar detected some fuel cells within the mine. He had little choice as the next closest mine would be take days to travel to. The planet had very little resources and it was not feasible to survive here since everything was basically dead. He descended a set of spiral metal stairs. Once he reached the bottom, the stench of death clouded the air. He could see a few Vaikan skeletonal husks. Whoever these miners were died a very long time ago. His radar began pointing to a mine shaft that was infested by some plant with tentacle like appendages that moved around. As he got closer, he scanned it identifying it as a Sarlenian, a native plant-like creature that overtakes tunnels and cave systems. While the creature had no vision, it sensed potential prey by touch. Touching the tentacles would mean almost instant death. They would wrap around its prey and suffocate it, and would soon devour it later. The radar detected fuel cells rather deep inside the mine shafts, so this would not be an easy task. He entered the mine shaft. He could see in it as clearly as day thanks to his Vaikan eyesight. The ground was nearly covered in tentacles. With every step he took great care making sure that no part of him touched the plant. For the most part, this was an easy task. He even ducked his head a few times to make sure he didn't touch any on the ceiling. After about five minutes, he finally found a fuel cell resting atop a table. Tentacles were covering it so getting it would be no easy task. Before grabbing it, he suddenly realized that making a mistake would cost him his life. The rest of the GSSOC would never be able to find him. He began shivering with hesitation, fear and doubt. He didn't feel as reckless as he usually was. Then, he took a deep breathe. He analyzed the situation. The Sarlenian was sensitive to touch. However, he wasn't sure if it could tell the difference between organic and non-organic things. The fuel cell was not organic, but he was. He did not want to risk chopping away some of the tentacles. He read that when a Sarlenian detects danger, it begins waving around all its tentacles at once in hopes of subduing any potential threats. That would be suicide. Instead, he wanted to test his theory on something else. He looked around for a small plank with some slug-like creatures on it. Then he looked for a rock. He positioned himself at one relatively tentacle-free corner and tossed the plank of wood and the rock. As soon as the plank touched one of the tentacles, they began wrapping around it trying to crush it. With the rock, it wasn't exactly the case. They wrapped around a few times, but quickly let go after realizing it wasn't something organic. Ahrganot then decided to take his chances. He grabbed the fuel cell and slowly dragged it from the tentacles. After detecting the movement, the tentacles suddenly squeezed for a second then loosened their grip. After Ahrganot slid the fuel cell a little more. The tentacles gripped then loosened again. After dragging it out for the third time, he managed to free of it of the tentacles, but soon after, the Sarlenian went into a search mode. It's tentacles began waving slowly trying to find Ahrganot. He backed himself to the wall avoiding them, restraining his own breath to keep himself against the wall. The tentacles settled once more. Ahrganot holding the fuel cell with both hands crept his way back out. He was able to make his way back the way he came. After reaching almost the end, his foot bumped into one of the tentacles. It was not long until they began wrapping around his arms. He immediately tossed the fuel cell further out of the mine shaft so that it just landed outside out of the Sarlenian's reach. Using his free arm, he drew a dagger and cut himself loose. He then made a mad dash to escape from the mine shaft, then promptly picked up the fuel cell. ---- With the fuel cell now, he could go to Vitam itself to obtain the warp space fuel he needed. Making his way back to the shuttle, he inserted the fuel cell into on the pod's compartments. He turned on auto-pilot and set a course to Vitam itself. The shuttle lifted itself in the air and left the moon's surface. The pod got closer to the atmosphere of the gas giant. He was careful to not get too close or else he would be get sucked in by the planet's gravity. He made his way to a small floating platform amidst the red clouds with some large gas containers. He landed on the platform and put on his gas mask as well as an environment suit. He stepped outside and looked for a suitable fuel cell among the maze of gas containers. Raiding the abandoned mine of warp-space fuel cells would be much easier as there were no creatures to stop him. As he was grabbing small fuel cells he saw a dark figure peek from behind a gas container. After the figure turned its head to look at Ahrganot, it promptly disappeared. What was that? He thought. He wasn't even sure if it was real or not. He made his way back to the pod and inserted the new fuel cells. He set a course for Krar and disappeared into light speed. After hitching a ride on a warp shuttle, he would reappear several days later in orbit of Krar. Chapter 2: Arrival on Krar As Ahrganot got closer to Krar, he soon received a radio signal as he passed by several Vaikan ships. "Halt! You do not possess a passport to enter Krar. State your name and business." "I am Ahrganot Skizgo..." he said. Saying he was part of GSSOC would give him immediate clearance, but he did not want to say that. He took off his patch. He sat there for a second and awaited for a response. He soon received another transmission. "Ahrganot Skizgo. I have an identity match...Wait, I've heard of you. I assume your business is classified. You may pass. Docking Bay 726 in Krar'Yallvus is now open." Ahrganot came closer to Krar and eventually arrived above the city and entered a force field, finding a small spot to land the pod. As he left the docking bay, he arrived inside a prestigious room with a dome glass ceiling. A fountain was at its center with several trees dotted around it. He could see all sorts of species going by: Vaikan, Eteno, Karnasaur, Sarkakion, and even some he did not recognize. Past the glass dome he could see a green nebula in the starry sky along with a white sun. The subtle sounds of a crowded mall and the rushing water of the fountain accompanied the view along with some uplifting, yet soothing piano melody playing from hidden speakers. He had never been to Krar, and never thought he would be greeted with such a marvelous sight, and he never felt so relaxed and soothed in his life. The soothing atmosphere of the Upperworld was not enough for him. Needing a refreshment, he decided he needed to get himself drunk to drown away his worries. He made his way to a nearby glass elevator, which could transport him across the entire city. He happened to choose to go to a sector known as the Underworld. The place was notorious for its crime, but at this point, Ahrganot did not care where he was going. After stepping outside the elevator, he was greeted by an unsettling red-tintend crowded metallic hallway, a sharp contrast the soothing Upperworld where he was once was. Not a far walk away, he quickly spotted a red neon sign which read "Red Octagon" and promptly stepped inside. ---- ...The Red Octagon... As Ahrganot entered the bar, every other alien taking a quick glance at him. He took a seat on a stool in front of a human bartender. "What it'll be?" the bartender asked. "Nothing. Give me a few moments," Ahrganot said wanting to adjust to the atmosphere. Adjacent to the bar was a dance floor with a multitude of flashing lights, as well as a variety of dancing aliens from human to Karnasaur. The bass of steady heavy techno music could be heard. The sounds of glasses bumping into each other accompanied an ambience of a mumbling crowd. Only moments later, an Eteno walked by and looked at him. "Your face. I know you. You're part of GSSOC, right?" Ahrganot lifted his head and leaned forward slightly to look at the Eteno. He paused for a moment trying to figure out what to say. "That info isn't exactly public." "The name's Stevan Dubravko. I'm part of the exchange program to learn your ways. One of my tasks here is to interview an experienced Vaikan Master. I'm supposed to learn what sort of skills your kind has." "I'm not in the mood for interviews now." "Oh c'mon. Don't brush me off so easily. Skilled Vaikan fighters are really hard to come by. We were not allowed to interview our instructors. I literally spent days looking for someone like you, and I find you here in the Underworld of all places." "I'm really not up for it." "Something's bothering you. I'll buy you a drink. My treat." Chapter 3: A Drink and an Interview "One beer, please," Stevan said. "And him?" said the human bartender. Ahrganot was spaced out. Stevan quickly nudged him, "Oh, uh...just an Arkorhan mead." The two took a seat at a high table. Ahrganot took a sip of the mead. Stevan said, "So tell me, Ahrganot. What's on your mind?" Ahrganot then realized internally that Stevan had got Ahrganot to consume alcohol so that he would be more open. A tricky one he was. He could not resist the question. "I'm looking for my brother." "Your brother? Why's that?" "He's my archrival. I'm going to challenge him to the death when I meet him." Stevan began taking his notes so that he could get the information he needed to complete the task. "Ah, so you want to prove your skills over him? That's interesting. Tell me then. What kind of abilities do you have?" "I'm no super Vaikan. I don't have any special powers. No cybernetics or anything." "What about that Maj stuff you got? Isn't that an awesome power to have? Controlling the forces of nature with only the wave of a hand?" "Nearly all Vaikan can control Maj. It's nothing special." "There's got to be something unique about you, my friend," Stevan said. "Well, I did graduate from the Malinian Combat Institution." Stevan replied, "I've heard of that place. That's some kind of ninja school, isn't it? Pretty prestigious for you to come from there. Tell me more." "I served as both an assassin and a spy before joining GSSOC." "Wow, pretty awesome. You must have some impressive stealth skills then." Ahrganot was not sure what to think. All he could do was reply, "Thank...you." "Well, I don't mean to brag myself, but we Eteno are taught to have the utmost pride in yourself. We are patriots. We serve the empire and die honorably. If you ever hope to defeat your brother, you should probably do the same. Anyways, thanks for the quick interview." "No problem," Ahrganot said. Stevan got out of his chair, while Ahrganot remained sitting finishing off his Arkorha. As Stevan was leaving, he accidentally bumped into a Katrakhan with a gas mask sitting on a high stool. "Watch it, ya runt!" he said in a gruff European accent. "Excuse me?!" Stevan replied "I said 'watch it'. Clear enough for ya?" "Don't call me a runt." "Ya think your tough, eh?" the thug Katrakhan said. He got off his chair grabbed Stevan's throat. Stevan could have easily broken free if another Eteno was doing this to him, but this was a Katrakhan. The thug's grip was much tighter. The Katrakhan lifted him above the ground, and Stevan struggled trying to get the Katrakhan's burly hands off, but couldn't. For a few moments, no one in the bar did anything. Ahrganot raising his head moved at a blinding speed and appeared behind the thug, drawing both of his daggers and putting them up the Katrakhan's neck. The band stopped playing and everyone else went silent to look at the commotion. "Put him down!" Ahrganot said. "Or what?" the thug replied. Ahrganot said, "I said put him down!." The thug let go, dropping Stevan to the ground. "Alright, put those knives away. Let's settle this with a fair fight." The Katrakhan swung his lumbering arm at Ahrganot who ducked his head and grabbed the thug's arm and pinched one of his nerve points paralyzing it almost effortlessly. "Argh! What ya do to my arm?!" "Don't worry. It'll stay like that for about an hour." "Alright, alright, you win," pleaded the thug. I didn't mean to cause you guys trouble. The rest of the people in the bar resumed their business. Stevan was stunned at how quickly Ahrganot dealt with the thug. He hardly had time to blink. He ran to Ahrganot. "Wow, you are truly an amazing warrior. I've never seen anything like that!" "It was nothing I couldn't handle." "Well, thanks anyway. I better be off now." As Stevan left, Ahrganot inquired the Katrakhan. "Alright, since I defeated you, I have some quick questions. Heard anything about shady Vaikan?" The Katrakhan, clenching his paralyzed arm, replied, "That's all ya want from me? No Nras or anything? Just some information?" "Just tell me what you know. Any rumors. Anything. I'm looking for someone in particular. He's a...shady Vaikan if you know what I'm talking about." "Well, alright. Haven't seen any shady Vaikan but I've heard of them. People tell me that these Vaikan can't die, and they vanish and reappear in thin air! They're like ghosts I tell ya!" "Do you know where I might find one?" "Wait a minute, you are Ahrganot Skizgo, correct? This odd man passed by earlier and told me to pass on a message to you. 'Go to the moon of Telossia. Your brother will be waiting there.'" "Noxuna...a moon that orbits a rogue brown dwarf, right? I don't have the coordinates. Do you?" "You actually want to go there? That's got the words 'trap' written all over them. But better you than me," the Katrakhan said. Ahrganot nodded his head and returned to his pod to leave Krar and enter FTL once more. Chapter 4: The Rest of the GSSOC ...the Bunker... Galiana had just came from an intense training session back at the Bunker. SHe found the rest of GSSOC sitting in room F3 discussing something. Galiana was just outside eavesdropping. "Go back for him? Are you kidding?" Sol I Dor said. "What if he doesn't find his brother?" Etah replied, "Sol I Dor, you know just as well as I do why he's needed on these missions! We probably would have never found Umbra without him!" "Well, I don't know about you guys," Tholker said, "but I'm actually kind of scared of him now. He could do something else pretty crazy." "Do what?" Galiana intervened stepping into the room. Sol I Dor said, "Galiana, are you even aware what happened back on the Batra?!" Galiana said, "Why did we leave him behind? He's our teammate!" "It was that Dark Warrior we fought during the mission," Etah said. "Umbra Castra - he made us all lose control of our emotions. Ahrganot was affected the most by it." "All he said was a few insults to us. How could it have happened?" Galiana asked. Etah stared her fown. Galiana was locked in place by Etah's frightening visage. "Galiana, listen. Do you see what kind of work we do here at GSSOC? This isn't fun and games," then he stood up and he drew his gun. "Everyday, guns get pointed in our faces, and the worst criminals alive all want us dead. We work ourselves to death to maintain what most innocent people take for granted. And in doing so, we get torn apart both physically and mentally. Is that what you want for the rest of your days?!" After pausing for a moment trying to absorb Etah's intimidating speech, she replied, "Well, all I can say is that he's still our teammate. We have to go after him and bring him back!" "No, there was something he needed to do, Galiana," Sol I Dor said. "He set about to purge those dark thoughts from his head so that this could never happen again." Etah said, "He has to redeem his wrongdoings by himself. Even if we were to look for him, he could be anywhere in the galaxy right now. And that's saying if he even found a way off Vitam II." "Well, he might need us again," Galiana said. "And, we need him." Tholker added, "You know, she's right. Deep down, we all want him back. He's done so much for us. He's just...troubled that's all. Let's go look for him. I'm sure we can find him based on his warp trails." Sol I Dor nodded his heads. "Very well," Etah said. "We're going after him then..." Chapter 5: Noxuna Ahrganot set a course for Noxuna. The planet was only a few lightyears away, but it had no parent star. Why would Wezga be there? The trip is very long, about a week. Eventually, he came into orbit of a rocky moon with a faintly glowing brown dwarf looming in the distance. After entering the atmosphere, he landed on some very rocky terrain. Then, he looked at his fuel gauge. Zero. There was no turning back. Ahrganot stepped out into the desolate landscape. There were chills in the air. Ahrganot walked aimlessly for about a mile, looking for wherever Wezga might be. Then, at the horizon, he noticed a dark figure. It vanished. As he wandered around more, the dark figure appeared closer. The figure had reappeared once again, this time about several feet away. Ahrganot could see it clearly now. It was a Vaikan in black robes and with white bandages about his neck about Ahrganot's height. Then, the shadowy took off his hood and revealed its face. "Skizgo," the figure uttered. "Wezga..." "It's been a long time, brother," Wezga said. Ahrganot readied his weapons, while his brother did the same. "Far too long. I've been waiting for this moment ever since Falan murdered Eiketsu. Only one of us will stand after this." "Falan, hmm? Yes, I remember that day. But let's not waste any time reminiscing about the past. Let's get this over with shall we?" "Yes...let's." Both of them charged at each other, then took a synchronized leap. Ahrganot swiped his daggers while Wezga blocked them. They both landed on the ground. Ahrganot was on the offensive while Wezga was desperately blocking. "You've gotten better, brother. But I still have something you don't!" Wezga vanished into a cloud of darkness and reappeared behind him. Wezga tried to land a hit, but Ahrganot was quick to block. They both leaped backwards. Ahrganot lept forwards attempting to strike him. "Too slow!" Wezga shouted reappearing behind Ahrganot and kicking him to the ground. Ahrganot quickly got up and dodged a vertical slice. This duel was very similar to that with Umbra with the reappearing in different locations. However, Wezga was much more skilled and agile. Ahrganot quickly dashed in a circle around Wezga and parried him. He landed a hit, but his daggers went through Wezga. "No." Ahrganot exclaimed. "Why should you be so surprised? I'm a Dark Warrior, remember?" Wezga taunted. Wezga was on the offensive now. As Ahrganot focused on blocking and even dodging a few of Wezga's short distance teleporting tricks, Ahrganot flashed back to the battle with Umbra. Sol I Dor had used some psychic techniques to deal damage to Umbra. Ahrganot had also recalled using the Malinian Ice Rage on Wezga the second time he battled him which stalled him. However, it would be too risky to use it in this situation. That would leave Ahrganot open for attack. Then he got an idea. Ahrganot now decided to keep himself distant from Wezga. From the battle with Umbra, Ahrganot had learned how to configure the correct Maj type to combat Dark Warriors. He cloaked his dagger in the correct Maj type then, he made a dash for Wezga and managed to land a hit on Wezga, leaving a scratch on him. Both of them were just as surprised. "Not bad, Ahrganot! You've improved! But so have I!" Wezga almost blinding move behind Ahrganot and put a scar on his arm. The battle continued. Now that they landed hits on one another, more and more scars began appearing all over their bodies. However, Ahrganot was in the lead. He noticed Wezga was panting harder. Then, Ahrganot went for the finishing blow. He crippled one of Wezga's legs and knocked him down. Wezga shrieked in pain as he lay on the dusty, hard ground. He was defeated. Chapter 6: Journey's End Wezga barely tried to get up standing on one knee from the heated battle. Both of them had scars all over their bodies. "You win," Wezga said. "You finally beat me. You are the better of the two of us. Now, finish me off." Ahrganot walked up behind him drawing an energy sword and stood. He lifted the sword, blade pointed downwards, aimed Wezga's upper back. Ahrganot's hands were trembling. Wezga turned his head to look at Ahrganot. However, Wezga's expression was a huge contrast to menacing stare he always gave. Ahrganot could now see his inner thoughts. A single tear trickled from Wezga's left eye. It was as if Ahrganot were looking in a mirror. A reflection of his own self and past. Wezga, trying not to burst into tears, frustratingly said, "Just make it quick." Ahrganot immediately sensed something different. He lowered his sword. "No." "You...don't want to kill me? Then, why did you come all this way, hunting me down? You shouldn't hesitate to kill when your enemy is wounded." "The dark teachings of Falan have been taking advantage of you all along, hasn't it? The look on your eyes tells me you are your true self now." Wezga tried to stand up. He was gripping his side after a sharp pain. However, he quickly fell back to his knees. "Skizgo. There was something that I always wanted to tell you. But the dark thoughts clouded me." "Is it about..." "Yes. The Kaden family. Your real family. When I was young, I overheard my parents about you. They never wanted to get rid of you. Not at all. They loved you. Mother had always wished that she would see you again one day. That was her will." "Will? You mean..." "Yes. It was right before we both took the final exam and dueled with each other. Remember when I had used the power of darkness against you? Well, before that, something happened to mother. She...she was...murdered. The killer was never caught." Ahrganot's face turned to shock, but he let Wezga continue. "I couldn't stop crying over the grief. I thought I could save her using what I learned from the academy. I never felt so...so powerless. I felt like I wasn't strong enough. I failed to protect her. I went on for days, until I was approached by Master Falan. He told me of the ways of darkness. Those taboo rituals used by the Dark Warriors of the Second Era. He said that using my own grief, I could become stronger. I could turn my own negative emotions into power itself. That was the last day I recall I was my true self for once. I never realized what he had been doing to me. The darkness. It just...consumed me. I was never the same again." Ahrganot said, "So it was Falan all along that did this to you? I want to find where he is. But Wezga, without you, I probably would have never strived to become the Vaikan I am today. I always enjoyed competing with you at the academy." Wezga said, "Guess you're right. But, look what I've done. I've killed so many innocents. I've escalated galactic instabilities. But Skizgo, you've given me hope. Maybe I can redeem myself." The next instant, a dark figure emerged into existence. It was a tall Vaikan with some spiky Dragonrock armor, a polearm taller than himself, and long white hair. He had two menacing red eyes. The figure clapped several times and spoke, "Bravo, that was excellent. I was rooting for you, Ahrganot." Ahrganot looked at the figure. "YOU! Falan! You did this to him!" The figure responded, "Falan? That was the alias I used when arranging the events of your childhood. My true name is Altus Infra. You see, I have been looking to create some soldiers to...assist me. Looks like you proved yourself to be the better of the two candidates." Ahrganot said, "What do you care about me? Or about us?!" "You understand so little," Infra said. "The Harbingers are on the brink of destruction, leaving an unoccupied niche in the galaxy. Yes, one still remains. But why kill when you can control? Organic life is but an orchestra, and I am its conductor." "What are you going to do?" Ahrganot asked still with tension. "Take over the universe?!" "No, I'm merely providing it salvation. My actions are buying us more time against something far more powerful than either of us. A sinister force of Destruction beyond comprehension. But in order to achieve my goal, I need the proper tools - the strongest of all. The weak are useless." "I wouldn't do anything you say!" Ahrganot shouted back. "What makes you think I am your tool?!" "All of your actions have gone exactly according to my plans. I called for you two to fight, with the strongest of the two prevailing. And you and I both know that there is no sense in preserving the weak." "No! I can't kill him!" Ahrganot shouted. "You spineless wimp," Infra said. He twirled his polearm once and stabbed it through Wezga's back and through his chest, then quickly pulled the staff back out. Wezga didn't scream. He just collapsed to the ground and promptly vanished into dust. "There. I have removed one of the greatest burdens on your life." Ahrganot could not say anything for at least ten seconds. He was so overcome with shock, he couldn't move. "A burden? He was a Vaikan! He was my brother!" Ahrganot shouted breathing much harder with anger. Then, his eyes tensed and his face clenched. He could spout many curse words, but that would not even be enough to describe his hatred. At that moment, he could no longer contain his anger. Ice crystal jutted out from all over his body as he entered another Maj frenzy. He shouted and charged towards Infra with two daggers ready. However, Infra merely swatted him away with his staff like a fly knocking Ahrganot to the ground. He quickly got back up and planned his attacks more careful, but this time to no avail. He could not even land a single hit on Infra who swung his staff effortlessly. Once more, Ahrganot was knocked to the ground. "Calm down and let me try to get something through that thick skull of yours. We are both trying to achieve the same goal here. Justice upon the Harbingers. It is my own destiny to control them, and you and your companions were meant to assist me. I'm the only one who is trying to do something about it!" "You are doing it wrong then!" Ahrganot shouted. "Why do you make such one-sided assumptions? I can see the tendencies of the simple-minded aliens have rubbed off on you. Your anger and hatred is clouding your judgment!" Ahrganot staggered to get back up. "You better kill me now. Or I'll have your head delivered in a fruit basket to the Castle Hall!" "I could kill you right now if I wanted to. But the fact that you are still standing here proves you are still of use." The Batra appeared overhead and Tholker beamed down. "AHRGANOT!!!!!" Tholker shouted seeing Ahraganot severely injured. Tholker quickly aimed and shot Infra a several times with his pistols only to have them deflected. Etah had beamed down moments later along with Sol I Dor. Infra said, "Ah, more of my prophets to greet their new god?" Tholker replied, "You're no god! You are just some low-life with a bunch of toys. I can tell by your arrogance; you must be that Infra character we heard about from the Battle of Rew!" "Toys? You call this a toy?!" Infra raised his staff ready to send a flying ball of energy, but Sol I Dor, quick to his senses, managed to block Infra's attack with his psychic energy. "Batra! Beam us up! NOW!" Tholker shouted in the radio. That instant, the four GSSOC members on the ground were beamed to the Batra and immediately went to warp space evading Infra. Infra shouted towards them communicating telepathically, "GSSOC, listen well. I want you to come to my castle to accept your new roles. But if you are willing to try so hard to prove me wrong, then I dare you to try to kill me," He then disappeared into a dark cloud. Epilogue Ahrganot slowly awoke lying a bed. About an hour and a half had passed. His GSSOC patch was on a night table next to him. The other GSSOC members and even Galiana were also standing in the room. Had he really been gone that long enough for them to go all the way back to the Bunker? "Well, I'm glad you're back," Galiana said. Ahrganot began, "Look, I'm sorry-" Tholker interrupted, "No need to. You did the right thing." "But Infra. I couldn't...I couldn't stop him. He was just...too powerful." Sol I Dor replied, "Neither could any of us. There's only one way we can ever hope to bring him down. We have to work together. What do you say? Want to take down that arrogant pretender?" "This is my battle though. I saw with my own eyes what cruelty that vile Vaikan can do. He ruined my entire childhood...my entire life!" Etah replied, "No, this isn't your battle. It's ours. We each have our own reasons. We managed to get some more intel while you were gone." Tholker said, "Infra was responsible for the Aldaris Incident! And his cronies were the ones that released Uszaroth! And it was them who created that clone of me!" Etah added, "Infra assisted not only the Cult of Cain, but he was the one who corrupted Renr's mind. By Sauren rights, Infra deserves nothing less than death." Sol I Dor added himself, "It was Infra himself who let that wretched Harvester leader Y'knahn borrow some of his power!" Galiana added in, "He's also the one responsible for my kidnapping, and for the devastation of my homeworld in the first place. " Tholker then finally added, "Oh, and to top it all off, it was Infra who murdered your king, Rustiagon Karrel!" Etah said, "Ahrganot, as you can see, this is way more than just your battle. This battle is for the Galactic Senate! The Karnasaurs! The Eteno! The Delsons! The Vaikan!" Ahrganot took the patch from the table and put it back on his arm. "Well, then I'm not going to rest until we stand over his dead body, but I need your guys' help. No matter what it takes or how long it takes. We are going to destroy him!" Etah said, "Now, that's the Ahrganot that I know. Let's get on with the next mission. While you were out, we just received a message from Science Officer Seru Tra'war. From what I hear, it sounds like the only chance we have against Infra, but we better hurry up." Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Stories Category:Ahrganot stories